<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Star(abandoned) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100157">Falling Star(abandoned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone except Jaune Arc, Leaning on the Forth Wall, Multiple Narrative Structures, Trans Character, another world - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, apparently the multiverse is real. I should've died but somehow ended up on another world. As a girl. With super powers.</p><p>Why am I calm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways I could've died, I suppose there could be worse.</p><p>I was at a subway station, reading an article on Quantum Suicide. Interesting thought experiment, but it couldn't exactly work without proof of consciousness.</p><p>Then some kid running around lobbed a frisbee at me with a lot more strength than any kid should have. It hit me in the head, forcing me to stubble out of control. Fell onto the tracks and got hit by a train.</p><p>Kind of humiliating, now that I think about it. Still, least I didn't feel anything.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Ughh</em>
</p><p>I slowly regained consciousness, my head hurting like hell. The rest of my body felt... Well, I wouldn't call it numb, but definitely something similar. <em>What happened?</em> Last I remembered I was at the station. <em>Why can't I remember why?</em> So many of my memories were missing, like someone put in my personality, views, and interests but archived my past like a bland textbook instead of anything actually human. Why wasn't I bothered by this?</p><p>I heard a voice. "Miss?" the voice, female, asked. I could tell she was referring to me, for some reason. My memories shook its metaphorical head at the notion, but another part of me, a part I couldn't really define, felt confident in the designation. Too fatigued to think about it anymore than that, I decided to role with it.</p><p>With some difficulty, I opened my eyes. <em>God it's bright, </em>I mentally complained, struggling to keep my eyes open. Looking down on me with concern was a girl with black hair and silver eyes. Odd.</p><p>"Where-?" I tried to ask, only to stop in the pain of my voice reverberating through my skull. I've never had a headache this bad! I curled my head back, snapping my eyes shut, in an attempt to lessen it.</p><p>She nodded her head at the sign of my being awake and called to her dad. A few seconds later, her father, a man with blond hair, approached.</p><p>The feeling of my body began to return to me. <em>Okay, that's different,</em> I thought. <em>Apparently I'm female now.</em> Why wasn't I reacting?</p><p>As the man, 'Taiyang' he introduced himself as, asked me questions, one thought raced through my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, this is where it gets complicated.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<em>Some time later-</em></p><p>I looked out the window of the bulkhead, serveying the mountains below me. <em>So much has happened in so little time, </em>I mused.</p><p>"I still can't believe you're both going to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed, hugging both me and Ruby with far more force than necessary.</p><p>As the news broadcast shifted to a message from Ms.Goodwitch, I allowed my mind to wander, recounting the events that led to this moment.</p><hr/><p>I had to fake amnesia. Unable to find any evidence of my legal existence, Taiyang decided to let me stay with them. I requested time to decide a name for myself. My wish was granted, going by 'Jane Doe' for the time being.</p><p>In the meantime I acquainted myself with Remnant's history. Dust is basically magic, and I still don't understand why Faunus alone, as a whole are discriminated against, when back home people would demonize any minute differences.</p><p>I also found myself associating the people I knew with Fairy Tales from Earth. Yang was vaguely similar to Goldilocks, and Ruby... Well, 'Little Red Riding Hood' was already practically her stage title! Taiyang on the otherhand, I've still yet to figure out.</p><p>Then there was the transition to my new body. For one thing, I spent a few evenings thinking about if my mind had been altered as well. Then the other matter... My sister back home could walk off a broken leg, but her period made her visibly wince. I was anxious to say the least. When it finally happened... It was bad, really bad, but, somehow, miraculously, tolerable.</p><p>It wasn't until later I found out my aura was already unlocked, and that it somehow helped with pain tolerence.</p><p> </p><p>One day I spotted Grimm approaching the house, while I was the only one present. In my time here I had also discovered my muscle memory to be rewritten. I was a decent fighter, but beyond that... I would need a weapon, and fast. </p><p>In some lapse in logic I decided a broom would do against demonic wolves. Suprisingly, as I lept out the door and swung my weapon in an attempt at intimidation, a gust of wind blasted from the broom, pushing the Grimm back.</p><p>I glanced down at the broom. That was new, and it definitely wasn't infused with Wind Dust. I soon realized I felt something on my head, the image of a cleaning hat quickly forming in my mind's eye. Then it hit me.</p><p>
  <em>Association</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that explains the pink hair. Ugh.</em>
</p><p>I grinned, finally figuring out my alias. I charged into battle.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow Branwren, arrived to help clear out the Grimm. Noticing my abilities(not sure if it's a semblence, since that consumes aura), he took me to Professor Ozpin, who offered me a place at Beacon Academy.</p><hr/><p>And the rest is history. I shook my head out of the clouds as we landed. Yang quickly absconded, but I decided to stick with Ruby.</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't exactly a socialite in my old life...</em>
</p><p>After the... incident, involving a certain heiress, we finally made it to the auditorium.</p><p>
  <em>And so begins my life here...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Copy Ability Unlocked: Clean<br/>Trigger: Holding a Broom</p><p>Yep, Copy Abilities work a bit differently for our protagonist here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning began as expected, initially, at least. "Morning," I said casually, passing by two other girls. One of them took offense. Oh, it was Ms.Schnee.</p><p>"Do you know who this is?" Weiss demanded, gesturing to the ginger-haired girl next to her. "Should I?" I asked. "This is Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss snapped. "Four-Time Champion of the Mistral Tournament!" </p><p>"Oh," I said simply,"My mistake," lying through my teeth. I turned to Pyrrha, who wore a strange expression. "Hoshino Astra. Nice to meet you," I offered my hand. </p><hr/><p>Gotta say, being thrown off a cliff wasn't what I had in mind when we were told there'd be an initiation. Luckily, I had more than enough aura to cover my fall.</p><p>Walking through the forest, I lowered my hoodie. I really wish I had one of those dust belts I had heard of. It'd be useful with my Copy Ability. Unfortunately, I still needed to improve my  own combat skills. </p><p>Hearing growling, I turned. Grimm. Beowolves rushed at me. I swung a leg upward, my foot meet a wolf's jaw. I followed with a spin kick, only for another beowolf to charge into me. </p><p>I kicked the Grimm off and turned to run. I only needed to reach the relic. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, dodging as a red and orange spear flew past me and impaled the beowolf right in the head. Pyrrha ran past me, grabbing her spear and swinging at another grimm, at the while swinging her shield at the third. It wasn't long before the two remaining grimm began to disintegrate.</p><p>"Thanks for the save! Guess we're partners, huh?" I said, walking over to her. Pyrrha looked at me, concerned. "You looked like you were cornered," she observed. I shrugged. "Trying not to overrely on my semblance," I answered. I noticed the Mistral Champion wince at my remark.</p><p>After some deliberation, we concluded what was probably the correct direction to walk in. "What is your semblance, anyway?" Pyrrha asked. I picked a leaf off the ground and held it to my face, thinking. I smirked. "You'll find out," I said, stashing the leaf in my pocket.</p><hr/><p>The two of us eventually ponderous with six others; Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and three strangers. <em>Isn't that the loud girl from this morning? </em> Ruby filled us in the situation with the giant Nevermore flying above us. "We can take it," I said confidently. Yang smirked in agreement, while the others looked at me bewildered. "You got a plan?" Yang asked. I looked to Ruby, remembering her obsession with huntsmen.</p><p>"Ruby," I addressed her. "Didn't you say Nevermores can use their wing feathers as ammo?" The silver-eyed girl nodded. "The first thing we need to do is take control of the battlefield," I pulled the leaf out. Ruby's eyes hardened in concentration before widening. I nodded in confirmation. Ruby turned to everyone. "We need to get to higher ground!" "There," I continued in Ruby's place,"We need to clip its wings.</p><p>A few seconds later, we had a plan. The eight of us dashed to the nearby ruins. I quickly ate the leaf, and in turn felt a crown of leaves form above my head. Nobody seemed to take notice.</p><p>The Nevermore wrecked the ruins. The fight that ensued ultimately resulted in Weiss and ribbon girl slingshotting Ruby at the Nevermore. The girl with the hammer lauched Pyrrha into the air, where I lept(thanks to the silent guy) and landed on her shield. Pyrrha quickly pushed her shield upwards, launching me in turn. </p><p>As Ruby and I met above the Nevermore, we nodded at the each. Ruby prepared Crescent Rose, and I my leaf knives, combining them into a single cutting edge. The two of us successfully cut off the Nevermore's wings, sending the Grimm crashing to the ground to be finished off by the others. Ruby used Crescent Rose's sniper function to pogo stick to safety, whilst I used to last of my Leaf Ability's duration to summon to a large pile of leave to cushion the fall.</p><p>We returned to the altar to collect the relics and headed back to the end point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Copy Ability Unlocked; Leaf<br/>Trigger: Eating a leaf.<br/>Properties: Summoning and manipulation of uniquely sharp leaves. <br/>Signature Technique: Using leaves as finger/throwing knives.<br/>Limitations: Can't manipulate leaves that aren't summoned, and therefore not overpowered in a forest. Once thrown, they also lose the ability to be manipulated.</p><p>Also, I need a new team name since Hoshino is replacing Jaune in this story. Suggestions would be welcome.</p><p>Hoshino, by the way, is named after the Kirby anime, Hoshi no Kabii, or 'Kirby of the Stars.'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sub-Game: Dawn of the First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshino internally thanked the gods above that she woke up early on the day of initiation. In the time she had spent on Remnant, Hoshino learned her Copy Abilities were divided into three catagories; Hold(in which case she holds something), System(in which the trigger enters her system), and Phase, the latter of which being considerably less predictable. One such ability in the 'Phase' catagory, was, of course, Sleep, triggered at random while she's asleep.</p><p>On one hand, the Sleep Ability gave Hoshino the most restful, even blissful, sleep imaginable. On the other, while under its effects she could sleep through the apocalypse, and sleeping in was an inevitability. </p><p>It was just her luck the Sleep Ability was triggered during her second night at Beacon, right after her and her team called it a night at their new dorm.</p><p>Despite Nora's best efforts(which in turn probably woke up every sleeping creature within a hundred mile radius), Hoshino remained out like a light, a calm smile on her face as she slept without a care in the world.</p><p>Nora turned to Pyrrha and Ren. "I'm out of ideas," she shrugged, her shoulders falling. Trying to think of a way to wake their leader up, Pyrrha's eyes were drawn to the light green, poka dotted sleeping cap on Hoshino's head. She didn't think she saw Hoshino wear it before bed. </p><p>Now that she thought about it...</p><p>"Where'd that hat of leaves come from?" Pyrrha muttered to herself. When she first saw Hoshino in the forest, the pink haired girl didn't wear a hat(though she was certainly self conscious about her butch cut, constantly twitching to raise her hoodie again), and she fought rather... terribly. Then when they fought the Nevermore, Hoshino was suddenly wearing a crown of leaves, throwing knives of the same material with incredible skill.</p><p>And then there was that leaf she picked up. Couldn't be a coincidence.</p><p>Pyrrha stepped toward Hoshino and tugged on her sleeping cap. It took an inordinate amount of effort, but the Invincible Girl managed to get it off their leader's head, the hat promptly fading away in Pyrrha's hands. Hoshino slowly woke up. Suffice to say, she wasn't a morning person.</p><hr/><p>As an apology for her Sleep Ability, Hoshino allowed all three of her teammates to use the bathroom before her. It was fortunate fame had trained Pyrrha's sleep schedule. By the time it was Hoshino's turn, they still had a full hour left before classes started.</p><p>Getting dressed, Hoshino couldn't help but look at her hair, or rather, lack there of. It had been this way since she first woke up on Patch Island, never growing back out. She didn't like it(she didn't like pink hair in general, but that was besides the point). </p><p>Hoshino had hoped to wear her hoodie to class, but the school only allowed so much individuality in the clothes of students; another thing Hoshino didn't understand, given the whole 'color naming derived from expression of individuality' thing. Hoshino felt like there were a lot of things she wouldn't ever understand, even things she once did. It upset her, knowing that.</p><p>A memory striking her, Hoshino searched her belongings, and found a gift from Yang; a brown pilot hat. It was slightly itchy, but it helped cover her head, and for that, Hoshino was grateful.</p><p>She eagerly put it on, and smiled at her reflection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep. Chose to have Hoshino lose some of her intellect from her old life, and there's a lot of angst as a consequence. A close family member of mine has been suffering something similar for the past 5 years. Just observing them, I can see the struggle. The mind is the core of one's identity, and thinking ability is part of that. To find oneself unable to process information as they once did is like losing a part of themselves. It's tragic.</p><p>So, naturally for a depressed person as myself, I have to make my characters suffer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Invincible Girl Vs. The Star-Crossed Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really difficult to think of new scenarios, but I did what I could. </p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At breakfast I explained my 'semblance' to my team. </p><p>"To put it simply," I began. "I gain new powers and abilities in response to certain stimuli. I can only hold on to one at a time, though." "That's so cool!" Nora yelled, as always. "I get stronger with electricity, and Ren can hide from Grimm!" she continued. Ren turned to Pyrrha. "What about you?" he asked.</p><p>As if on cue, Pyrrha's spoon flew to her hand. "Mine is Polarity," she admitted. "Magnesis," I commented, nodding in approval.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It's a shame my combat clothes don't include my pilot hat...</em>
</p><p>All the first years gathered the sparring stadium. "For the next week," Ms.Goodwitch began. "You will be sparring with your other team members. It is important you know each other's strengths and weaknesses in combat, so you can better support each other."</p><p>Watching the fights unfold, I glanced at my partner. Performance in battle was essential to our grades, and yet I've still yet to overcome my over reliance on my Copy Abilities. Glynda knew this. Should I fight Pyrrha with or without a Copy Ability? Where would I even find a trigger in this empty arena?</p><p>"Ms.Astra." A voice shook me out of my thoughts. I turned to its origin. "Do you require a weapon?" I paused. <em>Of course she'd vocalize my thoughts! What is she, psychic?  </em>"I take your silence as a no then?" she asked, her eyes sharpening impatiently. "I-... Yes," I nodded.</p><hr/><p>"And begin."</p><p>Just as Glynda spoke those words, Pyrrha went on the offensive. Only just barely dodging her attacks, I swept one leg to knock her off balance. Pyrrha recovered before I continue take advantage of the opening, her sword slashing across my chest. I yelped in pain, leaping back to gain distance. </p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>Pyrrha quickly transformed her sword into its gun form and began firing at me. The bullets made contact with my chest, the Invincible Girl making sure not to aim near my face.</p><p>I fell to the ground under the barrage. <em>Must've remembered the leaf</em>, I grimaced, struggling to stand. Recovering as the bullets ceased, my eyes widened at the sight of Pyrrha throwing her shield at me. In an act of desperation, I reached to grab the shield. </p><p>My hand made contact with the handle. I instinctively swung the shield to my calve, and a bright light enveloped me.</p><p>Opening my eyes, I felt taller, the image of a red baseball cap filling my mind's eye. The observing students whispered among-st themselves in confusing. I looked down and saw two copies of Pyrrha's shield next to my shoes, elevating me. It reminded me of Gogo from Big Hero 6.</p><p>Checking my aura, <em>WTF!? 97%!? Just how much health do I have!? </em>I smirked, feeling my muscle memory update itself. Maybe I did have a chance to win this.</p><p>I skated around the arena with great speed! Charging at Pyrrha, I spun into the air for a drill kick. Changing her sword into a spear, the Invincible Girl parried my attack, redirecting me out of her way. I quickly sent my hand to ground, sweeping my leg again, the spinning blade of my wheel doing additional damage. I continued with an upward kick, only for it to narrowly miss. </p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>I breakdanced my legs at Pyrrha again, the Invincible Girl dodging both times. She quickly returned to the offensive, forcing me to back away. </p><p>Luckily, my Wheel Ability boosted my reaction time, but Pyrrha's semblance evened the odds. <em>Don't think I haven't figured you out! </em>Unfortunately, with my present trigger being a metal shield, there wasn't much I could do.</p><p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p><p>I dashed away from Pyrrha before spinning into the air. As my arm shot back at my leg, a light enveloped me once more. "Catch!" I shouted, reforming Pyrrha's shield and throwing it back at her, the metal disk covered in a golden energy. It soared through the air far too quickly for Pyrrha's semblance to affect its momentum. The attack made contact, hitting her temple.</p><p>The two of us stood tensely, facing each other, Pyrrha constantly shaking her head. <em>Yikes. Might've given her a light concussion. Still, </em><em>I got a decent hit in, but had to sacrifice Wheel. Darn it!</em></p><p><em>Strange though, </em>my mind wandered. <em>For a second I swore a 'phase' ability activated.</em></p><p>"That's enough," Ms.Goodwitch interrupted the stalemate. The two of us relaxed and faced our instructor as she reviewed our performances.</p><p>Taking our seats afterwards, I turned to Pyrrha. "Sorry for lobbing you in the head," I apologized sheepishly. "It's alright," she answered, holding her forehead as her aura repaired the damage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Copy Ability Unlocked: Wheel</p><p>Was the trigger a stretch?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Queen of Threes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning, Hoshino noticed something peculiar in her reflection; her hair was finally beginning to grow out! Maybe it had to do with her unlocking new abilities?</p><hr/><p>The battle with Ren was less than spectacular. Learning from her fight with Pyrrha, Hoshino decided to spec into the thief class. Through this she learned Ren's weapons(why did she struggle so much to remember the names of weapons!?) could grant her the Cutter Ability, so that was great.</p><p>But the fight with the hammer wielding Nora was one Hoshino looked forward to. Given Astra's 'character,' it felt like a rite of passage.</p><hr/><p>And so the fight began. Hoshino instantly went on the defensive. Nora's hammer was too big to steal, so Hoshino had to get creative. As Nora swung downwards, Hoshino leapt onto the hammer and performed an upper kick, her shoe making contact with Nora's chin. The girl of lightening remained unswayed, and swung her hammer in a spin attack, hitting Hoshino right in her stomach, sending the traveler reeling back. </p><p>Hoshino grimaced, getting back to her feet. <em>Tons of aura or not, that HURT.</em> </p><p>Hoshino braced herself for Nora's next attack, only for the Valkyrie to change her weapon into its grenade launcher form. Dozens of pink missiles fired from it, all aimed at Hoshino.</p><p>One by one, she dodged. There were too many. She grabbed a missile, hoping to stop it exploding. Her plan failed. Smoke obscured her from Nora's eyes.</p><p>From the smoke, a classical bomb was hurled from it. Caught by suprise, Nora batted it away, only to be pelted in the face by another.</p><p>Hoshino stepped out of the clearing smoke, a blue party hat resting atop her head. She raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. As if on command, a bomb materialized in the air and dropped two inches into that same hand.</p><p>Hoshino smirked. "Time to drop the bomb," she said. Groaning at the pun, Nora raised her hammer like a baseball bat.</p><p>One after another, Hoshino threw bombs at her opponent, only for Nora to bat them away. Regardless, Hoshino dodged every bomb Nora sent back at her</p><p>After awhile, Hoshino threw a bomb down in front of herself, creating a smoke screen. From it, she rushed at Nora, Bomb in hand. Nora attempted to hit Hoshino, only for the pink-haired girl to vault over Nora. When Nora turned around to face Hoshino, she noticed the bomb was gone. "Huh?" was all she could say before Hoshino raised her hand again.</p><p>"Boom."</p><p>Hoshino snapped her fingers, and the bomb conveniently placed on Nora's head detonated. "That's enough," Ms.Goodwitch called. She shook her head disappointingly. Hoshino's semblance may be a varied arsenal, but so far it's only evened the odds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hammer wielding self-proclaimed Queen of the Castle. Come on. You know I had to make the connection.</p><p>Next time; Forever Fall, and the answer to a plot thread from the previous chapter. <br/>Evolution of Abilities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>